Chaos Bleed
by Auramaster724
Summary: A new threat approches Sonic and company. With the help of three mysterious Heros can he send this threat back to the depths of Armageddon. your Votes will affect the story
1. The evil arises

Chaos BLEED

There were tents all set up around the mystic ruins. "Hey we found something" shouted a middle-age man. Other archeologist prop their heads out of the tents.

"What" shouted some of the archeologist, "show us"

They went running like flies to a piece of poop to were the middle-age man shouted for them. The middle-age man pointed to a rock like statue. "You see this, this looks like a key to open a door". The other archeologist started to chatter with one another. They studied the statue. A young looking archeologist walked up to the middle-age man, "do you mind if I look at it Alfred"

"Go right ahead William" said Alfred

William picked up the statue and started studying it, he turned it upside down, and he notices some kind of writing.

"What kind of ancient text is this, it seems like a warning". William motion Alfred to come over to take a look at the text.

"Way to go William" said Alfred patting William on the back. Alfred started to study the ancient Text on the bottom of the statue.

"If you look closely at the text it explains an old mythological story on how the chaos emeralds were made into this world".

The other archeologist started to scatter around the area for other new finds, William on the other hand was into Myths and legends.

"Um Alfred can you tell me about the legend"

"Sure William, along time ago when the chaos emeralds were created, the tribes people that lived here on Mystic ruins were astonished by their great powers, their was a wicked warlock that wanted to use the powers for destruction but the village chiefs daughter stop him before he had a chance. She asked the mighty god chaos to seal him into an orb that is called the Paradox orb. Before he was vanquish to a world worse then hell he but a curse on the village"

Alfred walked over to his tent, William followed after him. Alfred placed the statue on a small coffee table; he took a seat next to his small bed. "Take a seat William" William followed his command and took a seat next to a desk filled with maps and documents.

"So what kind of curse did the warlock put on the Village" asked William

"Well he curse them that the village will destroy its self because it wanted the power of the Chaos emeralds, and last he told them that his children would one day find a way to remove him from the depths of Armageddon"

Alfred rubbed his head; he picked up a water bottle and started to drink. William looked as a little child with his first video game experience, Alfred laughed at William.

"A twenty-five year old man, wow you look like a child every time we get into a discussion about myths and legends"

William sighed at Alfred's remark, "I'm fascinated by them, I mean their practually yelling for me to go and discover the truth"

Alfred started to laugh, "In my entire life nobody has ever found a clue to were the location of the paradox orb is at even till this day".

Alfred stood up he walked over to William and patted him on the back, "the only clue there is are the names of 5 Children, Bakura, Lucrecia, Edin, Etna, Drake…."

Alfred was cut off by the voice of calling out "we found something". Alfred grabbed the statue and ran out the tent with William following behind him.

"What is it?" asked Alfred

"It looks like a passage way but you need a key" said one of the Archeologist

Alfred started to think of a way to open the door with out blowing it up, William was studying the keyhole, the fact it didn't look like a key whole, and it was square shaped. William studied the statue in Alfred's hand, the bottom seem to resemble the same shape of the keyhole.

"Alfred let me see the statue".

Alfred followed commands and handed the statue over to William. William placed the statue on the keyhole. At first nothing happen but then the ruins started to tremble, and the doorway was open.

"You did it William," shouted Alfred in Joy. "Now come one lets go explore, William can you go and get my notebook, its on the desk next to my lantern"

William ran over to Alfred's Tent, he seek through the papers near the lantern.

"Found it" said William in a whisper

The moment William picked up the notebook screams of death filled the air. William ran outside, he saw the other archeologists strangling themselves.

"What's going on" shouted William

"Get it out of my head ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" shouted an archeologist.

William ran over to the doorway into the ruin, there was blood all over the temple walls. Williams's eyes grew wide with fear as he heard a familiar scream.

"Alfred…." Whispered William in fear

William heard something coming approaching from the temple, his legs were trembling; he started to run away from the temple but fell over. William got back up and started to run through the forest he continues to hear something follow him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh……………"

*THREE MONTHS LATER*

A firestorm of bullets fell from the sky as a blue blur appeared from the smoke cloud.

"Come on Eggman your going to have to do better then that" said the blur

The blur stopped moving and came into a visible point. He was a blue hedgehog with red and white sneakers, his green emerald eyes looked up at the sky. A heavy round machine fell from the sky and landed next to the hedgehog.

"Why you little!" shouted Eggman

The blue hedgehog ran up to the machine in a high speed; Eggman started shooting at the blue hedgehog as it approached his machine.

"Hold still!" shouted Eggman

The hedgehog burst into a higher speed, he curled himself like a ball and headed straight for the middle of the machine. The blue blur ran straight through the central core of the heavy armor machine. Eggman realized that the machine was going to implode at any second.

"Curse you Sonic the Hedgehog," shouted Eggman

Eggman departed from the top of the machine, a round shape hover cart was floating away from the machine. Sonic Came out of the other side of the machine as it exploded, he put his hand underneath his nose and smiled

"You're going to have do better then that Eggman, your really starting to disappoint me".

Sonic loosen his grip on the emerald in his hand. It shines its yellow color in the sunlight. Sonic started walking out of the forest tossing the emerald like if it was a ball.

"Sonic!!!!" shouted a voice

Sonic looked up at the sky and saw a red-orange plane fly over him. Sonic started to run after the plane to see what the problem was. Sonic caught up to the plane, it started to lower its altitude until the pilot was visible.  
"What's wrong Tails?" asked Sonic

The orange fox looked back at Sonic with a look of concern on his face.

"Sonic it's an emergency, Rouge is at the workshop she came for our help"

Sonic ran besides the plane, he turned around and started to run backwards just to show off

"Why would Rouge want our help? What ever it is lets go see what she wants"

Tails nodded his head in agreement, he motion to Sonic that he'll meet him at the workshop.

"Got it buddy" said Sonic

The plane started to gain altitude until it was a good height in the air. Sonic threw the emerald in the air and boosted off into Sonic speed to Tails workshop.

*Meanwhile*

"Hand over the master emerald" commanded a blue hedgehog with two foxtails.

"What do you want with the master emerald" a red echidna shouted back.

The red Echidna glared at the two strangers. One of them was a Blue hedgehog that had white lines over his quills; he had two foxtails that had the same markings as his quills. Besides the blue hedgehog was one that looked similar to him accept that the hedgehog wore a yellow gown and her markings were purple except white.

"Please cooperate with brother or we will have to kill you" said the female hedgehog.

The red echidna braced himself for the attackers. His hands had two small spikes on them, his white crescent symbol on his chest shone in the sunlight.

"You'll have to get through me, Knuckles, if you want the master emerald" shouted Knuckles. Knuckles charged at the strangers, he ran up to the male hedgehog and delivered some punches to his body, he jumped back and shot straight at the male hedgehog once again and delivered a massive uppercut.

"Brother" shouted the female hedgehog

The male hedgehog jumped up, he dusted some of the dust of his shoulder and started to laugh, "not even a challenge, Lucrecia take care of him" snickered the male hedgehog

"Yes Bakura"

Lucrecia's left arm exploded with a purple aura. Gust of winds filled the air as she continued to charge up her aura. Knuckles saw this as a chance to attack so he charged up to Maiyuki. Maiyuki looked up and saw the echidna charging at her, she leaned forward and lunged straight for the echidna.

"hmmmm she's as fast as sonic" mumble Knuckles.

The echidna kept his eye on his attacker but something shocked him; the female hedgehog disappeared for 5 seconds and reappeared and the left side she was running on. Lucrecia continue to do this, every time she disappeared and reappeared it looked like their was a clone of her running along with Lucrecia.

"your tricks wont fool me" shouted Knuckles

at that moment Knuckles slammed his fist in the air causing a piece of the ground to fly up. Knuckles punched the rock forward Maiyuki at a high speed. The rocked collided against Lucrecia; dust filled the air as the rock hit the ground along with Lucrecia. Knuckles stopped running, he tried to scan the area were the rock landed, and there was smoke in the air. Knuckles turned and looked at Bakura but something gave him Goosebumps on his back. Knuckles quickly turned around and saw Lucrecia behind him.

"How" shouted Knuckles?

Lucrecia delivered a massive blow with her left arm, the air made a crack noise as if an unknown force hit it. Knuckles was sent flying back, he crashed through some of the pillars of the master emeralds shrine. Lucrecia and Bakura walked up to the master emerald.

"The day of reckoning comes near let us leave," said Bakura

"Yes my brother"

*At tails workshop*

"What 10000 people missing" asked Sonic?

The batgirl nodded her head. Tails looked at Sonic, even Tails was shocked that 10000 people have gone missing at the mystic ruins.

"Are you lying to us Rouge?" asked Sonic

Rouge nodded her head no, she told them that a guy that was all cut up called for help, once the police heard of it they decided to let G.U.N deal with it because it was to high for the police.

"What did you tell the media?" asked Tails

"Well it wasn't easy once the media got a hold of the information they came like flies, we had to lie about the whole incident and tell them that everybody was found, but to tell the truth once we send in G.U.N troops we lost communication from them in thirty-minutes"

Tails looked at Sonic, Sonic was the only one to have truly entered the Mystic ruins since the Chaos incident.

"Sonic did you see anything when you were in the ruins" asked Tails

"No" replied Sonic, "the only thing I saw was the moral of perfect Chaos, then all of a sudden I was teleported to a place were the master emerald was, their was fire every were and people were fighting against them self's".

Rouge looked disgusted with The information, she scanned the room and notice the Yellow emerald, "were did you get the chaos emerald"

Sonic sighed, "I got it from one of Eggmans machines don't get any ideas about stealing it Rouge".

Rouge sighed, she looked at Tails and Sonic, "well let me get to the point here, three days ago we asked Shadow to go investigate the ruins, it wasn't easy hun we had to lie and say that Eggman has build his new base underneath the ruins. After day two we lost communication with him, we tried to send in more G.U.N agents but they ended up the same"

Sonic looked at Tails then Rouge, he seem to have caught on to her idea

"So you want us to go look for Shadow"

Rouge smiled, "you…"

Rouge wasn't able to finish her sentence due to the fact that there was an earthquake. Tails ran over to his computer and started looking for what went wrong.

"Sonic" Tails shouted, "Angel Island has fallen again"

Sonic jumped up, he started to stretch his legs

"I'll go check what happen, Tails you go check the ruins"

Sonic looked at Rouge, she seem to catch on to Sonics idea just like he caught on to hers

"One condition hun I get the chaos emerald when this is all over"

Sonic sighed and ran out the door. Sonic ran through the forest, he entered a cave and continued forward.

"What happen now Knuckles?" mumbled Sonic

Sonic spotted an opening and shot for it. Sonic was out on a small island that had some trees and in the middle was a shrine. Sonic continue forward until something caught his attention.

"Knuckles" shouted Sonic

Sonic ran over to the wounded echidna. Sonic lifted his friends' head. Sonic shake him a bit but it seem Knuckles was out cold.

"Wait right here Knucks" said Sonic

Sonic dropped Knuckles head and sped off. In a minute Sonic came back with a bucket of water. Sonic threw the water on Knuckles, at first Knuckles groan and move then he opened his eyes. The moment Knuckles saw the sky he tackled Sonic.

"I wont let you have…" Shouted Knuckles

Sonic pushed off Knuckles. Knuckles help Sonic up; he apologized for tackling him. Knuckles told Sonic what happen. Sonic itched his head, he has never heard of these people.

"Do you think Eggman hired them?" asked Sonic

"Don't know," replied Knuckles, "that girl…Sonic if we encounter them we must be careful that girl can match yours and Shadows speed"

Sonic almost looked happy to hear that he had other an other challenge other then Shadow when it came to speed.

"Sonic I'm serious about this" shouted Knuckles.

Knuckles was going to shout at Sonic some more but then remembered something.

"their at the mystic ruins" shouted Knuckles

Knuckles started running but was stopped by Sonic

"let me go Sonic" shouted Knuckles

Sonic nodded his head no, "don't you think it'll be faster if I ran"

Knuckles agreed with Sonic; Sonic grabbed Knuckles arm and blasted off into a sonic speed to the mystic ruins

*Mystic ruins*

"don't interfere" shouted Bakura. Tails and Rouge were standing besides each other as the blue marked hedgehog blocked their path. Rouge looked around she notice a female hedgehog, she was dragging an ebony hedgehog that had Red highlights.

"Shadow" shouted Rouge

Rouge started to run up to Shadow, she Ran up to Bakura and wipped her leg at him. Bakura easily blocked her attack as if was nothing. Bakura grabbed her leg and spin her around; he continues spinning until a tornado appears were he was stand. Tails stood their as if flinched, he wanted to do something to help but he might get hurt along with Rouge. Tails ran up and past the tornado, he headed toward the female hedgehog. Tails swing his two tails at her in an attempt to deal some damage.

"I'm sorry but your interfering," said Lucrecia

Lucrecia dropped Shadow and ran toward Tails. Tails braced himself for her attack but something stops Lucrecia. A blue hedgehog and a red echidna stood in the way of Maiyuki.

"Sorry guys am I late for the party" said the blue hedgehog

"Sonic" shouted tails

Sonic let go of Knuckles; Knuckles went running after Bakura as Sonic stood in front of Maiyuki. Sonic gave his traditional smile; it was his cockiness that mostly pissed off his opponents.

"Knucks told me that you were fast is it true," asked Sonic

Lucrecia blasted straight for Sonic. Sonic easily dodge her attack with ease and followed her.

"Bakura get the ritual started," shouted Lucrecia

Bakura released Rouge and raced toward Shadow. Rouge collided with Knuckles causing them to fly back due to the speed Rouge was spinning. Bakura picked up Shadow and ran toward a shrine were a sphere like object stood. Tails tackled Bakura causing him to drop Shadow.

"Now your place brat" shouted Skeith

Bakura raised his hand and fired an attack at Tails. Tails dodge the attack but soon realized that it was a distraction. Bakura picked up Shadow and ran up the to the shrine. Bakura placed Shadow down and started to chant some mysterious words. There was a huge explosion that caught everyone's attention. Rouge and Knuckles ran up to Tails they braced themselves for the worse to happen.

"Arrrrrrgggghhhh" scream Shadow in agonizing pain

Bakura started to laugh

"Soon father will be reborn," laughed Bakura

Sonic changed his direction and ran up to Bakura. Bakura saw Sonics attack and created a barrier to stop him.

"Damn" grunted Sonic

A sudden moment a red and gold hammer came flying through the air, it seem to have penetrated through Bakura's barrier. Bakura turned his head and was smacked with the hammer.

"Sonnnnnniiiiiiccccc" shouted a voice

A pink hedgehog came running from the forest toward Sonic and gang.

"A-A-Amy" stuttered Sonic

Amy ran up to Sonic and grabbed him into a death hug, Sonic started to change color from blue to purple. Knuckles tried to point out that this wasn't the time to be hugging; Bakura limped back up, his eyes were blood shot and a dark aura was coursing through his arms.

" I WILL KI—"

Bakura was interrupted by an energy attack

(Background Theme Holy Order)

Bakura turned around and spotted a navy blue and streaked black standing on top of a pillar.

"Sorry I'm late but that lady didn't want to give up that bacon sandwich without a fight"

Said the mysterious hedgehog

Everybody looked at the hedgehog with confusion, Bakura on the other hand looked like he was ready to rip out this stranger's spine and use it as a jump rope

"Did you throw that scum?" shouted Bakura

The stranger nodded his head, Bakura exploded with a dark aura and charged toward the stranger

"BRING ON THE WALL" shouted the stranger as he gave Bakura the bring it sign

Bakura charge at the stranger, he launched a devastating attack right toward the stranger. Bakura's fist was about one inch from the strangers face but all of a sudden the stranger disappeared and reappeared behind Bakura

"What the…" shouted Bakura before getting nailed in the face

Tails was point at the stranger with his finger

"Sonic, Sonic did you see that he chaos controlled"

Sonic nodded his head, "yeah buddy I just hope when this fight is over that he's on our side"

The stranger looked satisfied with his attacker attack. Bakura got back up and exploded with a black aura

"DIE IN HELL" shouted Bakura as he charged at the stranger once again

The stranger smiled and pulled out a green chaos emerald

"My ultimate move, DEMONIC CHAOS" shouted the stranger

A blinding light filled the air and all of a sudden there were seven of the strangers all lined up together. They suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Bakura, the one kicked him in the gut while another popped him into the air. As Bakura was sent flying into the air two more versions of the stranger teleported behind him and knocked him back down. As Bakura was sent flying down the last two versions of the strangers knocked him back up.

"And here comes the finale" shouted the stranger

All the stranger clones came together into the real stranger, his fist started to burst into chaos energy as Bakura approached him. Once Bakura got an inch from the stranger he open his eyes and saw that the stranger fist was closing in with his stomach. A crackle sound filled the air as the strangers fist made contact with Bakura's stomach. Bakura crashed into the ground causing a crater to appear as his body hit the floor. Lucrecia ran up to Bakura and lifted him up

"You have only delayed us for a while" she said

Maiyuki disappeared as she said this; the stranger landed next to the crater and smiled

"FALCON PUNCH" screamed the stranger in laughter

Everybody looked at the stranger with confusion pasted on their faces. The stranger looked at the gang and smiled.

"Don't worry I'm on your side, now lets get Shadow wounds treated" said the stranger

Sonic nodded his head; he rushed off to Shadow and picked him up. He then return to the gang was the stranger stood still.

"I'm Cameron," said the stranger

Sonic replied with his thumbs up and sped off toward the city. Tails, Knuckles, and Cameron followed after him


	2. To Tango with the main threat

Welcome to chapter two of Chaos Bleed, this chapter introduces a character of mine well kinda two, you'll see once you get into the story more. Well I guess for shout outs I'll give to renzokuken666 for being supportive. And I'm kinda looking for girl Oc's but I wont be needing them for now, cause as you can see I'm thinking about giving my two characters a person for the loven (XD), if you want you character to be paired up with (check my Chaos Bleed profiles) just write it in the reply.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot of this story, Crono, Demise, and Ruine. Sega owns Sonic and gang

CHAOS BLEED

(Background music and theme song White tiger Disgaea 2

.com/watch?v=qq7_KtNHplo&feature=related)

A red and silver hedgehog could be seen from the lava spouting in the air, he stands on a rock pillar awaiting his next move. His black cloak whips along with the airs movements, his blue sneakers shine by the light of the black sun.

"It's time to end this once and for all, I let things get out of hand and now it's time to clean up" said the silver hedgehog.

The silver hedgehog took a step forward but suddenly tripped by his shoelace. Down he went tumbling after rocks, he smashed left and then right as if he was a ball in a pinball machine. The hedgehog finally hit the ground but something caught his attention, the ground below him started to shake.

"Oh shi--"said the hedgehog but cut himself when lava exploded in front of him

The hedgehog jumped up and started to run forward to the road. As lava exploded near him you could hear some yelps of fear, but something lit up inside of this weird hedgehog

"I Crono, descendant of time will not die here, I have a mission to complete and I'm not going to stop till I finish it"

Crono looked forward and went into a sonic boom dodging lava as it exploded, he heard something as he reached his destination. A purple flying like creature headed straight for him; Crono turned his head and saw three more headed for his direction.

"Cheese and crackers" shouted Crono

One of the purple like creatures swooped down tackled into Crono. Crono was sweep off his feet and send flying into a boulder. The purple creatures came together, as if they were studying their prey's moves. Rocks scattered into the air as a sound of an explosion came in the direction of the boulder.

"Don't count me out," shouted Crono rushing from the other side

Crono flipped his cloak and pulled out a katana. The katana seem to glow a green color, their ancient symbols that seem to glow a gold color as well. As Crono reached closer to the creatures he jumped into the air for an Aerial assault. The purple creatures resumed their strategy and spilt up into different directions. One of the purple creatures decided to tackle into Crono once more; as the creature approached, Crono did an mid-air dodge and grabbed onto its neck. The creature started to shriek for help; the other 3 started to fly toward the creature that Crono has latched onto. An orange sphere formed around Crono's hand

"I wish it didn't have to resolve to this. RAGING HAVOC"

Crono placed his hand on the creature's neck. As the sphere made contact with the creatures neck the sphere exploded, sending the creature down. The other creatures moved out of the way as the creature fell to the ground. Crono was still in the air his cloak seem to make him hover for a short period of time; Two of the purple creatures went straight for Crono. Crono looked left then right; he sheathed his katana and placed his hands together. As the two creatures approached Crono a red hour glass symbols glowed on Crono's forehead and chest; time started to slow down and the creatures were eventually going in slow motion even Crono, was able to stand perfectly in the air due to time's sudden stop.

"You like that don't you, yeah I know I'm good" said Crono with a big smile on his face.

Crono unsheathed his katana and held it close to his face, the katana started to glow green once again; everything went white, after a few seconds the two creatures and Crono were teleported into a gray space. The creatures were still moving but they seem to fly slower by the second. Crono rotated his katana in a circle formation.

"Sword art MOON SLASH!!!"

Crono slashed the air, for a moment the creature seems to have taken no damage but soon after the creature was cut in half. Crono turned around and faced the other creature, his powers in this form were weak, and so the affect of time was starting to wear out. Crono started to focus once again, his katana disappeared from site all that was left was a green glow. Time started to flow its normal speed and the creature regain speed; the creature got about an inch from Crono's face as he open his eyes. His katana reappeared underneath the creature and stabbed it dead center; Crono flicked his wrist, as he did that thousands of swords appeared from nowhere and impaled the creature. Crono's katana reappeared in his hands. The creature fell from the skies and landed into a pool of lava

"Well all that leaves is just--"

The last purple creature interrupted Crono. The purple creature continued to head straight down; Crono turned his head and notice that they were headed straight for a pool of lava. Crono started to panic, thrashing around, the creature tighten its grip. Crono crossed his arms; a green sphere appeared around Crono. The creature dove into the lava along with Crono. Crono started to turn red as the sphere around him started to crack, the creature couldn't withstand the intense heat so it returned to the surface. As the creature returned to the surface it threw Crono onto a nearby surface.

"Ha, if you cant stand the heat stay out of the kitchen" snickered Crono

Crono started to sniff, as if something was burning; he turned around and checks if anything caught on fire but couldn't spot anything. He turned around to his other side and still didn't spot anything. Crono started to scratch his head, confused he sat down on the ground but something didn't seem right.

"Why does my butt fell hot, and what smells like burning fabric," question Crono

Suddenly Crono jumped up due to something burning his butt; Crono Looked at his butt and saw that his cloak was on fire. Crono eyes widen as he saw that his cloak was getting burned.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY CLOAKS ON FIRE, STOP DROP AND ROLL, STOP DROP AND ROLL!" shouted Crono

Crono started to roll on the ground on an attempt to stop the fire on his cloak. Left and right left and right Crono kept at it. Crono heard some kind of snicker as he stops the fire on his cloak. Crono jumped up and scan the area to see were the snickering was coming from; he spotted the purple creature on a rock pillar snickering at him. Crono's eye twitch, if there was one thing he hates, it was somebody that messed with his cloak. Crono charge at the Creature; he ran over lava and dodge explosions as he drew closer to his target

"DON'T MESS WITH THE CLOAK" shouted Crono

The purple creature flinch as it saw Crono disappearing and reappearing on top of the lava. The creature started to panic; it flaps it wings but it was to late, Crono uppercut the creature with a fiery punch. The creature flew up into the air and crashed into a spiked rock.

"Don't mess with the cloak" said Crono as he landed on a rock pillar

Crono turned his direction and looked at a castle about 10 miles away from his location. Crono crossed his arms and started to think. He opened his eyes and knew what had to be done. He jumped from the rock like formation and sped down the hill toward the castle.

"Demise, you took my entire family away from me, my mother and father, its time to end this, not just for me but for the world, this battle also depends the fate of earth" Crono whispered to himself.

Crono shot off in a sonic boom; he reached the castle walls in about ten minutes. Crono walked up to the gate door but something stopped him. Crono turned around and deflected an energy attack that headed straight for him.

"Who's their" question Crono

A white haired woman appeared in front of Crono, she wore a gothic red and black dress. She wore a silver crown on her head and held a gold staff; at each ends they were sharp for cutting. She walked up to Crono and flipped her hair

"Speak, what is your name" asked the woman

"Crono, may I ask what yours is"

The woman nodded her head, "Ruine, queen of oblivion, I am the wife of lord Demise"

Crono looked at Ruine with confusion, he never knew that Demise had a wife. The woman ran up to Crono and slashed him with her staff. Crono, unaware of the attack, couldn't fully dodge the attack. Crono jumped back and but his hand on his left arm, their was a cut and blood was leaking. Crono unsheathed his sword and pointed it high at his opponent

"Lets dance"

Crono ran up to his adversary and slash; Ruine parried his attack, she countered with an energy attack.

"RAGING HAVOC" shouted Crono.

Both Crono's and Ruine's attack collided sending both of them back as dust filled the area. Crono looked around, it was hard to predict were his opponent would strike since it was his first time fighting her. Crono charged forward in an attempt to find Ruine and strike a surprise attack. Crono spotted a figure in the dust and jumped for it.

"Take this," shouted Crono

Crono slashed down but something wasn't right. The dust cleared and Crono notice that Ruine wasn't their; he looked around but couldn't spot her

"Looking for me"

Ruine appeared from the ground, she ran up to Crono and knocked him in his stomach with her staff, she grabbed onto his cloak and threw him in the air.

"Go to hell" shouted Ruine

Ruine teleported up to Crono and blasted him with her rod. Crono went flying the opposite direction from Ruine; Ruine teleported again and repeated her attack. Crono let out groans of pain as each blast hit his body. As Crono fell to the ground Ruine appeared beside him, she latched her staff onto Crono's leg and dived down toward the ground.

"I hope your ready to die," shouted Ruine

Ruine threw her staff to the ground; black wings appeared on her back so she was hovering in the air. The staff hit the ground before Crono, which send off an explosion. Ruine floated back to the ground, she extends her hand out toward her staff. The staff appeared in her hands; Ruine started to snicker then laugh

"This is the best the descendent of time can do?" laughed Ruine

"No…nope, this is just the beginning"

Ruine turned around and saw Crono running toward her. She tried to counter attack but Crono stop time around her so she was hopeless.

"I didn't wish for this to end with violence but you leave me with no choice" panted Crono, "END OF THE CENTURY"

All time around Ruine stop; Crono teleported into the depths of space, he meditated for a while but all of a sudden his eyes glowed green, the hourglass symbol returned to his head. Crono lifted his hand into the air; a green summoning symbol appeared above him. A huge meteorite appeared above him. Crono threw his hand downward, the meteorite started to flow down with his arm movements. The meteorites started to plumble down to the location were Ruine stood. The meteorite fell onto the land causing a huge explosion visible from space. Crono flew back down to the location, he fell at first due that he was exhausted from the battles he had.

"Man I'm beat but I can't stop here"

Crono walk over to a crater in the ground, he spotted a gold staff standing at an angle. Crono closed his eyes and praised some words of his opponent. Crono didn't like violence, but he had no choice, he had to defend himself and the lady was set to kill him.

"I'm sorry, please find peace in the afterlife"

Crono walked away from the crater and headed toward the castle gate; he meditated and focuses on a way to enter the castle. As Crono got an idea a black void sucked him in. Crono opened his eyes and notice that he was in a throne room, a row of candles lead up to the throne. A tall figure had its back facing Crono, he wore a long blue cape and his hair was black.

"Descendant of time, please come forward," said the man

Crono started to walk forward toward the figure; as Crono approached the figure the candles started to light up with a black flame. Crono stop in the middle; as he walked closer to the man a strong force could felt.

"Ignorant just like your father, why would you interfere with my plans of revenge" said the man

Crono clenched his fist; this was the man, the man that killed his mom and dad. Crono kept his cool; he wanted to know what this guy's plan of revenge was.

"What plans Demise" question Crono

Demise started to laugh, he turned around, and his eyes were complete red,

"My plans you say, well since that day when that little tribe girl and your father sealed me into this hell hole I decided that I'll take this land for the time being and form my plans for revenge"

Demise took a seat on his throne. Crono studied his movements; he didn't want another surprise attack.

"I conquered Armageddon in a matter of weeks, I studied how the world change, at first my plan to return to earth was to use my daughter Lucrecia as a sacrifice so she could open a whole in space which I would use to return but" answered Demise

Crono started to figure out his plans but the but part was giving him questions.

"What you mean but" asked Crono

Demise reached to his left and grabs a black apple from a fruit bowl; he took a bite out of it and continues his speech

"But three earth days ago, I was watching my children fight a black hedgehog name Shadow, at first I thought he had no significance but then I notice something. Just like my children he had Chaos energy but to top it all of the ability to teleport to locations"

Crono started thinking of away to take him down, he really didn't care about his plans, he just wanted to end Demise's life fast.

"So I decided that I will use this hedgehogs powers to teleport an other set of emeralds from a different universe, with that the chaos emeralds will reacted causing a space time continuum to open a portal back to earth. And by the looks at it my plans have work" continued Demise

Demise looked into a glass sphere, a visible picture of a rectangular emerald appeared in the glass.

"When the Sol emeralds and the Chaos emeralds collide force that's when I'll return to earth," laughed Demise

Crono launched himself at Demise, Demise laughed as Crono approached him. Demise flicks his wrist; his arms were bulky like he took to many steroids. Crono was sent back as a mysterious force; Demise laughed while Crono crashed into a wall.

"Is this all descendant of time" question Demise

Crono struggle to get up; his head was pounding. Crono flipped his cloak over himself; he disappeared for a second but then reappeared but something was different. Crono seem a little taller, his chest had a black patch of hair and the red hourglass symbol stood there instead of disappearing like the other time.

"Ah this must be your adult form, no wander you were so fast, that kid form of yours was a real pest to my minions," said Demise

Crono closed his eyes and started to meditate; six hourglass gems appeared in front of Crono and started to rotate around him.

"Demise your time is up" shouted Crono

Crono's voice was deeper then before; the gems started to spin faster around him

"SOUL TRANSFER OF THE SIX TIME GEMS" shouted Crono

Crono's skin started to change color; his fur became red, were the red was before was replaced with silver, his pupil vanished and his cloak turned into devil wings.

"Get ready Demise, here I come"

Demise charged at Crono; Crono charge at Demise. As they reach closer to each other, the both punched at the same time were their fist collided causing everything to go white

"DIE DESCENDANT OF TIME"

"NOT UNTIL THE END OF TIME"

Well I hope you guys like chapter 2 sorry I had to cut off like that but this will ruin the story if I continue. Next chapter returns to earth with our Hero's Cameron and Sonic and gang, with an introduction of an old character of mine. I'll like to keep things like they were last time so I'm asking for 6 more reviews if you want me to continue with the story, in which that will give me 18. Thanks guys you guy's rock.


	3. Battle with BLEED pt1

Welcome back to chapter 3 of Chaos bleed, last time Crono went super and the fight began against him and Demise, but now its time to return to our heroes on earth (XD I sound like one of those guys from a dragon ball z show). Well anyway thanks for the reviews, in which left me wandering, was chapter 2 boring since I only got I think 5 reviews for it (I think it was five). Well who's complaining I got the amount of reviews that I asked for so that means I got to give you what I promised you and that is this chapter. Shout out goes to Renzokuken666 for lending me Cameron. I'm still looking for a girl Oc if anybody wants your female character to be paired up with Crono, write their profile on your review and in which I will give them credit for lending their character (peoples characters that I borrow, if they got a fanfic or if I got their email, I will send them email or DocX's of the story so they can see if I'm using their character the right way, I don't want to make anyone OOC). Well enough chitchat its time to rock on with the chapter

Disclaimer: I only own Jose, Edin, Etna, Drake, Lucrecia, and the plot of this story. Renzokuken666 owns Cameron, and SEGA owns Sonic and company

Chaos Bleed

The sun shined down on the ebony hedgehog. He had red highlights, and a white patch of hair on his chest. He laid on a hospital bed while Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Tails, and Cameron waited for the hedgehog to awake from his sleep.

"Well its official I'm hungry, does anybody know were I can get a bacon sandwich," asked Cameron who broke the silence.

Everybody looked at Cameron with confusion; they couldn't understand why he was so random. Tails suggested that he go check the hospital cafeteria. Cameron jumped up from the chair and headed out the door.

"Thanks, if you need me you know where to find me," said Cameron as he left the room

*Meanwhile*

(Background music, theme song to Jose

.com/watch?v=EKVJKd9J-vc&feature=related)

The hospital blinds were covered, all the lights were off except one light. There were three people in the room. A green crocodile; he had a gold chain necklace and had a pair of headphones. Next to the crocodile stood a purple chameleon. The green alligator pulled the chameleon to the side and started to whisper in his ear

"Ok Espio, this is the first time that G.U.N gave us a major job, so lets not messed this up" said the green alligator

"Don't worry Vector, I'm all on it, now remember, we got to get information on why he was at the mystic ruins during all of the commotion." Said Espio, "lets play the good cop bad cop to see if he will spill, if not then we move to plan B"

Vector shook his head in agreement and turned to face a gold hedgehog. The gold hedgehog had messy hair and along some of the tips were blue streaks. The gold hedgehog had medical bandages extending from his hand to his elbow; he wore black baggy shorts and boots. The hedgehog looked as if he was in a trance; he was looking down at the floor. Vector motion to Espio to shine the light on the hedgehog.

"Hello, I'm Vector and we have some questions to ask you," said Vector as if he was a professional, "What's your name?"

The hedgehog didn't budge; he continued to look at the floor. Vector's left eye started to twitch at the hedgehogs' response.

"Ok then, next question, why were you at the mystic ruins when it was closed off to the public due to inspection, and second off why were you holding a rectangular gem when we found you out cold". Asked Vector

The hedgehog looked up he scanned the room; Espio walked up to him and placed his hand on the hedgehogs shoulder. "Look we would like to get to the bottom of this, but we're going to need your corporation"

The hedgehog still didn't answer Vectors question, he just continued to look around the room. Vector slammed his fist onto the table; he stood up and got in the hedgehogs face. "Look we don't have all day, answer the questions or you'll be thrown into prison to rot"

Espio walked over to Vector and calmed him down; Espio noticed that the hedgehog was moving his mouth

"Who am I," whispered the hedgehog

The hedgehog's voice was low; he stood up and looked around the room. Espio and Vector stood up as well. Vector walked over to the hedgehog and placed his hand on the table. Vector opens his mouth to speak but all of a sudden he was lifted off the ground

*Hospital hallway*

"Man what a rip, how dare they put a cost so high on bacon, I'm going to have a talk with their manager" pouted Cameron as he walked down the hallway of the hospital.

As Cameron walked down the hallways, he heard faint hollers coming from a nearby room; he ran toward the shouting, passing through hospital nurses and patients, he eventually arrived at room numbered 156. Cameron placed his ear on the door and started to listen to the argument.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME" shouted a voice

Cameron's' left hand started to twitch, "ok every time I have a bad feeling something's going to happen I always get this cheap version of the spidy sense, wha…"

Cameron never got to finish his sentence due to the door flying off its hinges. The door crashed into Cameron and sent him crashing along the hallway wall. A yellow hedgehog ran out the room with a purple chameleon following his trail.

"GET HIM ESPIO" shouted a green crocodile that was on top of the door that crashed into Cameron. A faint knocking sound could be heard close by; the green crocodile stood up and lifted up the door. Underneath the door stood Cameron dazed into a trance.

"Heh…. sorry about that you ok" said the Crocodile

"Vector"

Vector turned around and saw a red echidna running toward their direction.

"Knuckles?"

Knuckles caught up with Vector and the now half dazed Cameron. Knuckles looked down, Confused he dared to ask what was going on. "Don't ask" said Vector. Cameron limped up and shook his head. He looked both at Knuckles and Vector; he pumped his fist in the air

"NOW I'M MAD," shouted Cameron as he started running down the hallway

Alarms started to go off as red lights started to flash

"Yes, plan B is now on effect" stated Vector as he chased Cameron

Knuckles started following Vector, "Plan B?"

Vector started to explain everything as they made their way to the main lobby

***Lobby***

The yellow Hedgehog ran into a lobby were a bee and 50 armed men met for his arrival. The armed men had AK40s and bullet proof vest that read the words "G.U.N" on them. Espio caught up to the hedgehog and blocked his path from behind.

"We got you surrounded put you hands in the air and freeze" shouted one of the armed men

The bee did a flip in the air and repeated what the armed men just said.

"Stay focus Charmy" shouted Espio

Charmy nodded. One of the soldiers walked up to the hedgehog and grabbed his left arm, "you're coming with me"

As the minute the soldier grabbed the hedgehogs' arm, black lightning coursed through the hedgehogs arm. The hedgehog screamed with pain, the solider, unaware of what was going on quickly released the hedgehogs arm and ran back to the group were they braced themselves. The hedgehog placed his hands on his head and screamed louder, he eventually fell to the ground and pasted out to the pain

*SHADOWS ROOM*

"Were sorry but the code red is still in affect, please remained in your rooms until further notice" said a voice on the speaker system

Tails looked around the room; Sonic started pacing back and forth in the room waiting for the code red to end.

"Man, when is this stupid code going to end?" shouted Sonic

Amy beamed a glare at Sonic, indicating him to lower his voice. Sonic froze, he looked at the clock then at Amy, sighing he nodded and continue his pacing. The ebony streaked hedgehog lay on the bed; Amy looked at the hedgehog, she was deep in trance, she blushed at a sudden thought. Tails notice's this and was going to say something but an announcement came on stating that the code red was over.

"Finally its over" shouted Sonic with joy speeding out of the room

Amy sighed at Sonic; she continued to look back at Shadow, smiling she asked Tails if he can look after him while she goes to get a bite at the cafe. Amy walked out of the room; Tails walked over to Shadow but notice that he was waking up.

"Shadow!"

*Room 255*

There was a brown and black female cat in a hospital coat; she was standing next to a hospital bed. Her hair was brown and as it went toward the bottom it changed to black. Her ears were the same except that it was opposite brown and as it reach the top black. Her eyes were purple that shined in the light of the sun.

"Hmmmmmmmm....no name. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh where's Doctor Myers at, I'm not suited for this, I'm just a student" sighed the cat girl.

A gold hedgehog was lying on the hospital bed; he groans and moved around on the bed. The female cat walked up to the hedgehog and looked at his closely; he opened his eyes and looked up at the cat.

"Ummmmmmmmmm" said the female cat, "hi their...um...my name is Dawn, Dawn the cat, its nice to meet you, what's your name?"

The hedgehog flinched at Dawns question, Dawn moves back to give the stranger some air; he frowns and looks the opposite direction. Dawn's eye twitch at the hedgehogs answer, "well be a sourpuss for all I care. HMPH!". The hedgehog turned around and faced Dawn; she had her arms crossed over her breast with her head held high.

"I…don't remember my name"

Dawn turned and smiled at the stranger, "well that's all you had to say". Dawn ran up to the stranger and studied him, checking if something was wrong with him, "hmmmm, maybe its amnesia". As Dawn got closer to the hedgehogs face, she gazed into his eyes. Her purple eyes gazed at a pair of blue sapphire eyes gazing at her back. As she reached closer, she trips and bangs her head against the stranger's head.

*Sound effect, bang*

"Ow, ow, ow, owww, that's gonna leave a mark" said Dawn rubbing her head

The stranger looked pissed but then looked down then up

"My…. name is Jose"

Dawn jumped up with joy; now knowing that bump must of regain sum of Jose's memory. Jose looked at Dawn confused, he couldn't figure out why somebody would be jumping with joy for a stranger they didn't even know.

"Hey…thanks," said Jose shyly

Dawn seem to light up, "well your welcome Jose, by the way I have something to tell you"

"Yes?"

"You have very beautiful eyes"

At that moment Jose started to turn red, his cheeks flustering in a blush. "Shut…. shut up!". The door open and entered a Vector, Espio, Charmy, and Cameron. The group motion Dawn to leave the room, Dawn followed orders and left the room, before she left she turned back at Jose and winked at him, waving at him goodbye. As the door closed the group moved in to Jose, taking a seat on tables and chairs.

"So are you willing to corporate?" asked Vector

The hedgehog remained silent but answered, "I don't remember anything, but the only thing I remember is that my name is Jose"

Espio looked at Vector; he whispered into his ear. Charmy wanting to be nosy tried butting in but Vector shoved him out the way. Charmy landed on the floor, he pouted but looked at the stranger.

"So Jose, why do you have medical bandage's on your arms"

Jose looked at his arms then at Charmy; he shrugged his shoulders and continued to remain silent. As Charmy stared at Jose Vector came up and knocked Charmy on the back of the head.

"What was that for" cried Charmy

"He just said he didn't remember anything, you nitwit," shouted Vector

Cameron looked at Espio and laughed, Espio sighed at Cameron's reaction to the bitter arguing of Charmy and Vector. Espio walked over to Jose and handed him a rectangular gem.

"You had this when we found you unconscious" said Espio handing Jose the gem

Cameron jumped up with confusion and suspicion, "um why does he have a Sol Emerald"

Jose shrugged his shoulders once again and placed the Sol Emerald in his pocket. Vector and Charmy stopped arguing with one another and called it a draw. Vector walked up to Jose and placed his hand on his shoulder

"Well I got bad news for you, G.U.N gave us a job stating that we got to figure out why you out at the ruins so you going to have to hang with us till you get you memory back, and now thanks to the voluntary act of Cameron that makes our team 5 for the count"

Cameron pumped his fist while Jose sighed. As Charmy flew up to Jose to welcome him to the Chaotix, an explosion could be heard from outside.

***Liberty Square***

"The time of humans is now over, a new order will be set for this world, father will become leader and you all will serve him" shouted a Dragon like creature. His scales were an onyx color as it reflected of sunlight; he had two spikes attached to his shoulders and knees. Beside him was a red female lynx, by her appearance it looked like she robbed the latest fashion from the store since she wore dark blue designer pants and a black tank top.

"You know Drake your really starting to become annoying, why don't you shut up already," said the lynx

Drake grabbed the lynx girl by the neck and held her close to his face, "look Etna, I really think you getting annoying by you, so mind you own business understood"

Etna laughed at Drake's remark and vanished from site, she appeared behind him and pushed him off the platform he was standing on, "stop, don't want to fool yourself now don't you". Drake started to growl but something stopped him, he turned around and felt an impact against his face. An ebony hedgehog appeared were Drake was standing.

(Background music I am all of me)

"YOU!" shouted Drake

Etna started to laugh at Drake; Drake on the other hand was really pissed. Drake charge at the ebony hedgehog and tried to deliver some blows to the stranger, the hedgehog was to quick for Drake, he dodge all of his attacks with ease and parried Drakes every move. As Drake crashed against the ground, the group of Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Vector, Charmy, Cameron, Espio, and a gold hedgehog came running from the opposite direction

"SHADOW!" shouted Sonic

Drake looked at Etna how was sitting on the platform laughing at his defeat.

"Shut up Etna" shouted Drake, "Edin and Lucrecia already started planting the plague, go get the west side of the city and start building up plague forces their"

Etna nodded and vanished once again; Shadow looked at the group and grunted, "danm faker look what you did".

Sonic looked around not knowing what Shadow was talking about.

"Sonic lets split up to stop them," suggested Tails

Everybody agreed with Tails; Sonic nodded

As the moment the group was thinking about who should go were, Shadow and Drake started to fight once again, but this time Drake was able to deliver some blows to Shadow.

"What are you waiting for faker go after the others" shouted Shadow

Sonic nodded; he looked back at the group and decided who will go were, "Ok me, Tails, and Amy will go west. Knuckles, Charmy, and Espio will go east. Last, Vector, Cameron, and the new guy go north"

Everybody nodded and followed orders, running toward their destinations. Drake notice everybody running toward the locations of were the Plague were being planted; Drake tried to stop one of the groups but Shadow teleported in front of him and delivered a massive uppercut. Drake flew back and crashed into a wall. As Shadow landed on the ground, a big gust of wind came from the spot were Drake crashed. Shadow notice that Drake was the cause of this, and to his eyes was true. Drake opened his wings and flapped them toward Shadow sending big gust of winds.

"Argh" grunted Shadow as he was sent back by the gust

"AHAHAHA" laughed Drake, "do you actually think you can win? The Plague will flow through the streets, killing all who deify father. And soon, we'll meet father once again once the surprise attack happens to the holder of the Sol emeralds, Blaze the cat"

Shadow started to form a yellow sphere in his palm, "Plague?"

Drake drew closer to Shadow, "yes the Plague, their inhuman demons that feed of the sins of people--"

"Chaos spear" interrupted Shadow

Drake dodges the attack smoothly and laughed, "the day of reckoning is here. ITS TIME TO LET CHAOS BLEED"

The skies change color from blue to a reddish color. Drake flew on top of the platform from before and started to laugh manically. Shadow had enough of Drakes somewhat gloating and charged at him

"TIME FOR CHAOS TO BLEED" repeated Drake

Well that's it for chapter 3, sorry for the long wait but I have to get my grades up in school if I don't then its poof off for military school for me. For the character Dawn the cat, thanks to Chibi-lucario-catgirl for giving me full rights to our character since she wont be able to do her story since she got's work and other stuff. Well for this I'm not asking for a lot of reviews but the more reviews I get the faster I post, and btw I do have chapter 4 and 5 done. Well take care yos its time for me to sign out


End file.
